La chute
by Nearween
Summary: Berlin, 1945, marchant dans un rue avec son petit frère, un gamine espère survivre. Classé T, mention de mort et de sang, je suis nulle pour les résumés, mais s'il vous plait, lisez.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à vous chers lecteur et lectrice ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic sur... Hetalia ! Comme toujours se beaux et joyeux manga m'appartiens pas à part cette charmante histoire et ces deux OC donc pas touche. Comme toujours, merci de me laisser un com's à la fin, bonne ou mauvaise, comme ça je saurais se que je dois changer et faire pour la prochaine fois *relis encore avant la fic pour les fautes quelconque*. D'ailleurs, je m'excuse de ses fautes *.*. Si vous en trouvez encore c'est normal. Bah voilà, bonne lecture.**

_**" La chute "**_

Une gamine de 12 ans marchait d'un pas boiteux dans une rue dont les maisons et les bâtiments furent détruits, dans une rue jonchait de corps sans vie et de débris. Une horrible odeur y régna, un mélange d'urine, de sang et de la décomposition des morts sous le soleil de plomb, l'odeur de la mort. Elle avait des cheveux mi-longs, bouclés de couleur caramel et elle avait des mèches blondes. La petite était vêtue d'une simple robe bleue, souillée par la terre et le sang, elle pleurait, appelant sa mère qui avait disparu.

Berlin, 1945, fin de la guerre, les russes avançaient dangereusement et ne cessaient de bombarder la capitale et d'utiliser l'artillerie lourde.

La petite fille tenait tant bien que mal son petit frère de 3 ans, blond aux yeux bleus, blessé par balles et qui avait perdu beaucoup de sang, elle aussi d'ailleurs, une balle l'avait touché à la jambe gauche. Elle hurlait désespérément le nom de sa mère, les larmes inondèrent ses yeux verts pour rouler sur ses joues pâles. Elle était perdue, fatiguait et la peur l'habitait, son petit corps tremblait.

La petite orpheline s'arrêta soudainement et tendit l'oreille, son souffle était court et elle cessa de pleurer, son petit frère ouvra difficilement les yeux et gémissait,une longue plainte qui traduisait sa douleur, se demandant tout comme sa sœur ce que c'était. Un bruit de moteur s'approcha d'eux et dans un tournant de rue apparut un char russe.

Horrifiée, elle fit demi-tour et courra, tenant fermement son petit frère, et sanglotait de nouveau. Un obus explosa pas très loin d'elle, l'onde de choc la fit tomber, la terre se leva et trembla, des murs s'écroulèrent autour d'elle. L'enfant suffoqua à cause de la poussière qui c'était levé et qui retomba lentement sur elle, les bruits se firent sourds dont un bourdonnement aigu recouvrait le tout, elle pouvait entendre son cœur affoler battre. Instinctivement, se relevant difficilement, elle passa une main sur son oreille, elle sentit un liquide chaud coulait lentement sur sa main, le sang perlait une partie de son visage, sortant d'une entaille, allant de son oreille droite vers le bas de son œil mais elle ignora la blessure et marcha en titubant. Elle reprit lentement ses esprits, sa vue se fit parfois floue et elle chercha du regard son frère, tournant sur elle même, perdue. Le petit garçon ne se trouvait pas loin d'elle, les yeux grands ouverts, un filet de sang s'écoulant de sa bouche, un mur broyait une partie de son corps, elle regardait son petit frère tremblant et remarqua la flaque de sang qui se forma, elle recula, sans pourtant déviait son regard de son frère qui agonisait et toussa, respirant difficilement. Et puis il cessa de tremblait et lâcha un dernier gémissement.

- Hanz ?

Sa voix était un écho, tremblante, un murmure venant de très loin, comme tous ces bruits autour d'elle, elle avait l'impression d'être dans une bulle, tous les mots étaient mâchés. Elle répétait plusieurs fois le nom de son jeune frère et petit à petit, elle put réentendre normalement.

Aucune réponse, aucune réaction, elle s'effondra en pleurer, appelant sa mère et son petit frère mort. Ce sont ces voix d'homme au fort accent russe qui la fit réagir, se tenant le bras ou le sang s'écoula d'une longue plaie et elle courut du mieux qu'elle put, sa jambe gauche traîner derrière, elle ne pouvait plus la lever sans que la douleur irradiait tout son maigre corps. Elle tourna dans une rue sombre et étroite pour ensuite se cachait derrière deux gros conteneurs où elle se mit en position fœtale, priant dieu de survivre, elle essaya de se calmer, de cesser de pleurait, elle sa main tremblante sur sa bouche de peur que sa respiration ne la trahît, les bruits de pas s'approchèrent, elle put deviner qu'il était seul, grâce à une petite ouverture, elle put seulement voir qu'il était russe, très grand, portant un manteau marron et une longue écharpe blanche. Il s'était arrêté et semblait chercher quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un, il allait partir, mais la gamine en reculant de peur de se faire voir, fit tomber une blanche en bois.

L'homme dont elle ne vit pas encore son visage s'arrêta, se retourna lentement vers les conteneurs et après un temps d'hésitation s'approcha, ces pas étaient lourd et lents, elle respirait de plus en plus vite et fort, alors elle put voir son visage quand le soldat russe passa un regard par-dessus les conteneurs. Il était bien bâti, un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds cendrés et aux yeux violets, il était souriant et semblait d'allure bon enfant et naïve. Mais il resta néanmoins impressionnant et intimidant. Elle le regardait avec de grands yeux, bouche bée, l'orpheline avait peur et elle était impressionnée.

- Как Вас зовут ?

Elle ne comprenait pas et referma sa bouche, ne pouvant plus détacher son regard vert de lui, le russe poussa les deux conteneurs, elle recula encore plus et serra plus ses jambes contre son torse. L'homme russe se mit à sa hauteur et lui dit dans sa langue avec un sourire des plus enfantins :

- quel est ton nom ?

- Felicie. Dit-elle hésitante et d'une petite voix.

- Moi c'est Ivan, mais appelle-moi Russie, tu vas venir avec moi, da ?

Elle fit non de la tête, paniquée, mais malgré que la phrase soit interrogative, elle n'était pas une réelle question, Russie la prit dans ses bras, Felicie se débâtit en lui disant non, qu'elle ne voulait pas venir, mais il ne l'écouta pas, continuant son chemin. Voyant que cela ne servait à rien, la jeune fille cessa de se débattre, enroula timidement ses bras autour de son cou et nicha sa tête dans sa chaude écharpe, pleurant légèrement.

- Tu verras, tout se passera bien. Dit il d'une voix enjoué.

Felicie ne fut pas pour autant rassurée et voulait retrouver sa famille.

- Je veux ma maman... Dit elle entre deux sanglot.

Suite à ses mots, Russie lui caressait le dos pour la réconfortait tout en fredonnant l'air d'une berceuse et la chanta en russe. Felicie ne comprenait pas ses paroles, mais elle s'endormit lentement, bercée par la douce mélodie, oubliant presque un instant qu'elle n'avait plus de famille, que Berlin était détruit, que c'était la chute de son pays...

...La fin d'une utopie impossible, le fin d'un rêve qui avait si bien commençais et ce fut le commencement d'un cauchemar, le sien. Le calme profond s'installa et par la suite, les ténèbres se demandant une dernière fois si elle vivra longtemps…

**Me revoilà ! En espérant que ça vous a plu ^^, **

**comme déjà dit en haut, pardon pour les fautes toujours présentes et merci de laisser un petit com's, je reviendrais avec une autre fic encore sur Hetalia, pour ceux qui attendent le US/UK je répète que je le posterais le 4 juillets 2014. Prenez votre mal e patience ;). Aller, à plus, bonne chance à ceux qui n'on pas encore passer les examens (brevet, bac ect...) et son se retrouve trèèèèèèèèèèèèès rapidement car j'en ai encore plein fics sur ce manga. Bref, ENJOY ! Et puis aussi avant que je parte, si vous avez lus "Douce Nuit", elle passera en réécriture, suite à deux com's qui disait que c'était rapide, je la recommence, donc voilà ^^. Aller, biz !**


	2. NOTE DE L'AUTEUR

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Prenant en compte vos commentaires, La Chute repasse en réécriture :) et je pense que je vais faire une suite, mais je vais méditer le dessus plus tard. En tout cas, vos com's me font plaisir et m'aide beaucoup à m'améliorer, donc comme dit plus haut, réécriture.**

**Je vais rajouter plus de descriptions mais certain passage resteront les mêmes, ou pas, je verrais x). Et aussi, si vous connaissez des correcteurs super bien, je suis ouverte à toute proposition ^^**

**Voilà, donc on se retrouve sans doute dans quelques heures avec la réécriture xD ou surement demain à la première heure. Aller, Biz !**


End file.
